


It's Quiet Uptown

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Peter & Tony || Playlist [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Feels, Gen, I need a hug, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: There are moments that the words don't reach,There is suffering too terrible to name,You hold your child as tight as you canAnd push away the unimaginable.Peter died in Tony's arms...





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at dealing with the feels.  
> Inspired by the song "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton.

_ There are moments that the words don't reach,  _

_ There is suffering too terrible to name,  _

_ You hold your child as tight as you can _

_ And push away the unimaginable. _

 

_ ~~ _

“Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good.“ 

Tony looked up and his heart was broken. The kid felt the deaths brought over the universe by Thanos, at least that's what Tony told himself because the truth was so much worse. Peter stumbled into his mentor’s arms, scared of what would happen, mumbling words, pleading for his life, and all the mechanic could do was hold him, hold him tight as if that would save him. He still pushed the thought away, pushed away the image of what would happen, he wasn't ready and he never would be. Hell, he was just a child! Too young to die, too pure to be ripped away from his hands by forces beyond his reach, beyond anything he could fix. 

Peter cried in his arms, afraid of what was to come, and Tony hold him as best as he could, his voice stopped working as he choked back his own tears, and this hug was the only comfort he was able to give the kid. He hated himself for it. Why him? Why the kid? Tony would gratefully give his life if that meant that Peter would be spared. His life didn't mean much. Peter’s however, Peter's had only just begun. 

They fell to the ground, Peter taking Tony with him, the stab wound in Iron Man's stomach ached but the pain was long forgotten as Tony focused on his kid. This couldn't happen, this couldn't… No.

Peter apologized as he turned to dust and Tony’s heart splintered into pieces never meant to be picked up again, too fallen apart to ever be repaired. In his last moment he apologized, because he didn't want to let his father figure down. 

_ “And if you die, I feel like that's on me.“ _

Even if it wasn't his fault, it wouldn't change the way the man would feel. Peter let Mr. Stark down by dying, and he apologized to let him know that he knew that and he was sorry. 

_ “Sorry doesn't cut it.“ _

He was sorry to let him down, to let him alone, to cause this agony. He never wanted to see his father figure in pain, but now he did and he was the reason for it. There was nothing he could do about that. 

~~ 

Now Tony sat in his workshop, where everything was familiar and comforting. The voice of Peter Parker filled the room, and if Tony closed his eyes it was like the kid was still there, still alive. It was only an old recording, one of the countless voicemails he left Happy. Not for the first time Tony wished he had checked up on the kid more often and in person, had just spent more time with him. But right now, he pushed away the knowledge of his death and pretended that none of this ever happened as he listened to the kid telling him of a nice old lady who’d bought him a Churro to say thank you.

The recording cracked and stopped as the voicemail ended and silence filled the room. Tony smiled at the memory of the kid, all the trouble he'd given him included. There was no one here to remind him that he was dead, and just for a moment he imagined Peter coming through the door, ready to build something with him. In his head, he played the whole scene out, and nothing disturbed the silence around him, nothing disturbed his memories. 

_ I never liked the quiet before.  _

Tony sighed as he opened his eyes and nobody was there. Peter was still dead, he wouldn't come back, he reminded himself of the heartbreaking absence of his kid. If he ever found Thanos he'd kill him. 

 


End file.
